sotyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohan Nanda
Nanda "Aukal be akhat be hoti hai aur is college main woh jaga mere hain." by addixxis' Rohan Nanda is a student of St Teresa and the ex-boyfriend of Shanaya Singhania, the best friend of Abhimanyu Singh and the love interest of Tanya Israni. Early life He was born to billionaire Ashok Nanda and Gayatri Nanda. He never got attention from his father due to the fact his father did not approve of his dreams because he wants to be his rockstar. He is on of the 'Tata' students. ''Student of The Year Rohan makes his entry in the song 'Papa Kehte Hai Bada Naam Karega'. In this song also introduced is his love interest Tanya Israni. Afterwards at a party presumed to be held by Shanaya's family he is seen flirting with Tanya Israni and after this his girlfriend Shanaya Singhania pours red wine over Tanya and threatens to break up with him if he doesn't change. Soon after this the term of their college starts and a new student arrives, Abhimanyu Singh. He immediately starts a hatred towards him because when he tells him to clean his car he makes it dirty instead. During his dad's speech he ignores it because of his arrogance soon after Abhimanyu joins the football team and Rohan hates him even more due to his great football skills. Rohan and his "friend" Jeet Khurana play a prank on him by telling Abhimanyu the coach wants urine samples from boys in the football team. They put a letter inside saying it is holy water. The coach sprinkles it on his wife and son until he finds out. Abhi is punished by the coach but does not tell on Jeet and Rohan. During football practice the coach can't decide whether to make Rohan or Abhi captain so he makes Jeet captain to make no fights. They win against St Lawrence who have been beating them for the last 24 years and Abhi and Rohan become best friends. Rohan takes Abhi home and he meets his dad. His dad starts to take a liking to Abhi and starts to favour him instead of Rohan. Abhi stays the night at Rohan's house after drinking so much and his dad invites him to Rohan's brother's wedding. In Thailand for the wedding, Rohan continuosly flirts with Tanya and Shanaya makes a plan with Abhi to put Rohan on the right side by flirting and they succeed. Rohan and Shanaya get back together and are very happy with each other. When the return to school the Student of the Year competition has started and the IQ test happens and he comes on the top 16 list. The next part of the Student of the Year is the treasure hunt in which his team consists of Sudo, Esha, and Shruti. His team lose to Abhi's team by 1 second and they go to Abhi's house to celebrate his victory. After dinner,, Abhi's grandmother has a cardiac arrest and Abhi's aunt blames Abhi for making everyone die calling him a bad luck charm. Rohan soons comforts Abhi saying that it is wrong. Afterwards Abhi and Shanaya fall in love and kiss and Rohan witnesses this and gets angry and even pushes Shanaya. He also calls Abhi what his aunt calls him a bad luck charm after his grandmother dies and they fight but Shanaya then stops them and tells them they don't care about her and her feelings so she breaks up with him and she leaves Abhi. The enemies turned best friends turn enemies. During the next step of the competition it is the prom and he goes with Tanya because Shanaya asks Jeet and this ruins their friendship aswell as Shruti's and Shanaya's. At the end of the prom Tanya gets out but he gets into the top 8. During the triathlon it is clear that he is going to win but Abhi is slowly beating him but after seeing Rohan's dad happy seeing Rohan lose Abhi loses on purpose. During the victory speech he gives up the trophy saying for unknown reasons. Sudo has massive argument with the Dean and says he breaks every ones lives. Later in the film Shanaya and Abhi have married and Rohan and Abhi have never made up. In the gardens of the hospital where the Dean was. Rohan and Abhi have a fight and Rohan shouts why Abhi did lose on purpose and he tells him and they make up soon after. It is soon later seen that Rohan and Abhi have a race to even the scores and the film ends. Relationships Shanaya Singhania ''See main article Ronaya A and v.jpg Student-of-the- 1347090694.jpg Student-of-the-year08.jpg Ishq-Wala-Love-Song-Student-Of-The-Year-Movie-Sidharth-Malhotra-Alia-Bhatt.jpg Shanaya Singhania is Rohan's ex-girlfriend who was in a relationship with him for at least 4 years long. They were quite in love but their love was ended after Shanaya soon kissed Rohan's best friend Abhimanyu Singh . They are first seen as boyfriend and girlfriend when she sees Rohan with Tanya and spills wine Abhimanyu Singh See main article Rabhi '' Vele-The-Official-Teaser-Student-of-the-Year.jpg|Thanks to Koimoi for the photo Student-of-the- 1347090694.jpg 9140928a-af09-47e1-8d7f-77104cc6aa18HiRes.jpg Abhimanyu Singh is the best friend of Rohan Nanda and have always been best friends and after they won the football match against St. Lawrence they have started their friendship. Abhi helped Rohan's girlfriend Shanaya put Rohan on the right path from flirting with other girls. Soon after Abhi fell in love with Shanaya and kissed her too their friendship was ended and they became arch-enemies and vowed to beat each other in the competition. They were both in the top 8 and at the end Abhi purposely let Rohan beat him so his father could be proud of him. Rohan did not accept the trophy for this reason. When they visit the Dean they have a fight which ends in them hugging and becoming best friends again. Vele-The-Official-Teaser-Student-of-the-Year.jpg|Thanks to Koimoi for the photo Student-of-the- 1347090694.jpg 9140928a-af09-47e1-8d7f-77104cc6aa18HiRes.jpg is the best friend of Rohan Nanda and have always been best friends and after they won the football match against St. Lawrence they have started their friendship. Abhi helped Rohan's girlfriend Shanaya put Rohan on the right path from flirting with other girls. Soon after Abhi fell in love with Shanaya and kissed her too their friendship was ended and they became arch-enemies and vowed to beat each other in the competition. They were both in the top 8 and at the end Abhi purposely let Rohan beat him so his father could be proud of him. Rohan did not accept the trophy for this reason. When they visit the Dean they have a fight which ends in them hugging and becoming best friends again. Tanya Israni ''See main article Ranya Tumblr mg9taledUt1qfp2bdo1 500.png Student-of-the- 1347090694.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mjka64cptz1s2mz5io1_250.gif sana-saeed-and-varun-dhawan.jpg 185768 311761498923501 1107678607 n.jpg Tanya Israni is the romantic interest of Rohan during his college days and possibly afterwards aswell. During Rohan's relationship with Shanaya he still flirted with her and other girls but in a scene where they go back home . In Thailand Tanya is always seen with Rohan and this is the reason why Abhi and Shanaya try to get him on the right path. She goes to prom with Rohan and gets out of the competition when she slips on her high heels. When they visit the Dean she is the first to see him and embraces him as soon as he comes. Category:Friends of Abhimanyu Singh Category:Love Interest of Shanaya Singhania Category:Love Interest of Tanya Israni Category:Love Interest of Shanaya